enamorandome de tí
by chrisxweskerfangirl
Summary: este fanfic trata de como Wesker se enamora poco a poco de Rebecca, y ella le corresponde a ese amor. Wesker/Rebecca plis dejen comentarios, y diganme si quieren una segunda parte. ¡Bye!


**Holla! este es mi nuevo fanfic; trata de como Wesker se enamor a poco a poco de Rebecca.**

 **Ah me olvidaba, está escrito en tercera persona, porque me cansé de escribir en primera.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

\- Buen día, mi nombre es rebecca, y me presentaba para el puesto libre que hay en el escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S . - Repetía Rebecca, mientras se dirijía a la comisaría a enfrentar la encusta para poder tomar el puesta en los .R.S,.

Era obio que la joven estaba envuelta en un estado de pánico, por el miedo a que no la aceptaran, lo que era probable, ya que no cualquiera entraba a los S.T.A.R.S, y ella lo sabía.

Pero tenía una ventaja a su favor, se acababa de graduar de la universidad de medicína como enfermera, y sabía que talves lo S.T.A.R.S, necesitarían de algún asistente que supiera de medicína.

Camainaba a paso lijero, con un bolso en el brazo, con una remera de manga corta, y un short no muy corto.Y con los treinta grados que estaban haciendo es ese moment0, era casi imposible caminar, Rebecca ya se estaba dirritiendo, y deseosa de llegar a la comisaría que de suguro tenía aire acondicionado.

Al llegarpreguntó en donde uqedaba la ofiicna de los S.T.A.R.S, y se quiso morir al escuchar que tenía que subir al primer piso, pues no daba más, estsaba descompuesta de llegar se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie haciendo fila, para la entrevista.

\- Porfavor que no me bochen, ¡Porfavor que no me bochen!. -

Repetía como un loro y temblaba de lo nerviosa que sentó en una silla que había a un lado de la oficí de un largo rato, cierto hombre de cabellera rubia, y con lentes de sol salió de la oficína, y le indicó a Rebecca, que entrara.

Al entrar no tardó en echar un vistazo a lo que tenía a su observar que había escritorios con nombres en ellos; Jill Valentine, decía uno, otro decía Chris Redfield, entre el rubio cuyo nombre todabía no sabía la dirijió hacia su escritorio.

\- Tome asiento aquí señorita. - Le dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba los lentes ojos azules al igual que el mar se clabaron en los avellana de ella, y se tildó por un momento y no dijo unos sugundos asta que la voz del rubio la trajo al mundo real.

\- Entonces empezemos, ¿Como se llama?. - Le preguntó mientras anotaba algunas cosas como la fecha en una lebreta que sacó de su escritorio.

\- Mi nombre es Rebecca Chamber, señor. - Le contestó, con un tono medio tímido en su voz.

\- Y digame, señorita Chambers, ¿ya ha trabajado en una comisaría antes?. - Esta ves los ojos del rubio la examinaron de arriba abajo, sin llamar la antención de la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente.

\- No señor, nunca. - Dijo Rebecca aferrandose a su bolso y rogando para que no la bochara, ya que el aspecto de aquel hombre hera de caracter serio, y si el era el capitán del grupo, entonces le resultaría dificil entrar a los S.T.A.R.S, .

\- Bueno, ¿Tiene experiencia con las armas, señorita Chambers?.-

\- Si la tengo señor. -

\- Exelente, ¿Y estas en la universidad o ya te graduaste?. -

\- Ya me gradué, señor, me gradué de enfermera. -

\- Magnífico, necesitamos asistnte medico en el grupo. - Habló el rubio.

\- ¿Eso significa que estoy en el grupo señor?. -

\- Rebecca... los integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S, no me llaman "SEÑOR", me dicen CAPITÁN. -

\- Gracias por su antención capitán. - Rebecca se levantó y lo abrazó.

\- Ah, por cierto ¿Cuales su nombre?. -

\- Me llamo Albert Wesker, ah y el turno empieza a las nueve de la mañana en adelante, no llegues tarde manaña señorita Chambers. -

\- No lo defraudaré capitán. -

\- Se que no lo harás Rebecca. - Wesker le alcanzó la mano, y Rebecca se la estrechó.

Ella se fué contentísima de ahí, y Wesker la miraba, mientras se decía ahcia si mismo; "Pucha, esta chica es especial, no la dejes pasar Albert, no seas idiota."

Pero el momento de suerte y felicidad para Rebecca, pronto desapareserían, pues al irse de la comisaría en la pare trasera de la construcción, la desdicha la ladrones merodeaban esa zona, y estaban dispuestos asta matar si fuera necesario para poder robar.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿que haces en una zona como esta?. - Rebecca se detubo en seco al ver a los dos salir de allí, pero estos la acorralaron, dejandola sin salida.

\- ¿Por qué escapas, lindura?. - Le dijo uno sosteniendola del brazo, y ella escondió el bolso detrás suyo; y el otro empezó a toquetiarla para conseguir el bolso.

\- ¡No me toques, IMBECIL! ¡Alguien ayudeme, porfavor! . -

En la oficína de los S.T.A.R.S, había una ventana abierta que justo daba a ese callejón en la parte trasera, y Wesker pudo oír perfectamente los alarídos de Rebecca, y enseguída bajó allí y la auxilió.

\- ¡No la toquen ENFERMOS, es mi hermana! . - Gritó Wesker, mientras les apuntaba con la pistola a los tipos.

\- ¡Soy policía y no dudaré en disparar si la dañan! . -

Los tipos la soltron al escuchar a Wesker, y salieron corriendo al instante, al igual que gato cunado ve a ó su pistola y corrió hacia Rebecca que estaba tirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Rebecca estas bien, te hirieron?. -

\- Estoy bien, gracias.¿Haci que con que tu hermana, eh?. -

\- No iba a dejar que te dañaran. - La abrazó fuertememte, y ella se pegó a él.

Se lebantarón, y estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían centir sus ves estaban más cerca uno del otro, pero Rebecca bajó la mirada, y se apartó, Wesker la miró con intriga.

\- ¿Que te pasa?. - Preguntó con un tono sereno en su voz.

\- N-nada, es solo que tengo que ir a cuidar de mi hermana, que está enferma. - No la soltó hasta que escuchó eso.

\- Estabién, yo lo siento,no debí... - Rebecca lo caya, antes de que pueda terminar lo que decía.

\- No pasa nada, ¿nos vemos mañana?. -

\- Es correcto, mañana a las nueve de la mañana. - La voz de Wesker se tornó de nuevo seria.

\- Entonces, así será capitán. - Lo saludó y cada uno siguió su camino.

Así, pasaron los días, y los meses y estaban es junio de 1998, ya había pasado un año desde que Rebecca conoció a Wesker, y la rutína era siempre la misma, había clases desde las nueve asta las doce, desde las doce asta las dos de la tarde el almuerza, y el resto asta las seis , patrullaban, y habeses algun que otro miembro se quedaba hasta las ocho, haciendo los deveres que no hiso, los más comunes heran; Chris, Brad, Joshep, y Kenneth.

"Vamos son las once y cincunta y nueve, porfavor cambia a las doce". Pensaba Rebecca, que ya vestía con un chaleco antibalas blanco, con unos pantalones verdes, y una cruz roja en la parte de atrás de su chaleco.

Cuando se hicieron las doce, todo el mundo se fue menos Rebecca que tuvo la desdicha de que Wesker la llamra.

\- Chambers, acercate necesito hablar contigo. - Rebecca se apartó de la puerta mientras Chris le susurraba; "Buena suerte amiga.".

\- ¡Redfield, afuera ya son las doce y necesito hablar con ella a solas de algo que no te incumbe!.Y tu Rebecca sierra la puerta porfavor. -

\- Si capitán, ya me retiro. - Respondió Chris en seguida, y Rebec serró la puerta.

\- Capitán, ¿de que necesita hablar?. - Wesker se paró y se dirijió hacia ella dejandola contra la pared.

\- Rebecca,¿te acuerdas de aquel día en el que te asaltaron y te salve?. -

\- Porsupuesto, lo recuedo como si hubira pasado ayer. -

\- Bueno, te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle. -

\- Díme capitán. -

En eso Wesker se acerca a ella y la besa apacionadamente en los una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, y alfín alguien le había besado, y nunca olvidará esa sensación de tener los labios de otra persona cellados con los de ella.

Cuando se separaron Rebecca dijo;

\- Capitán... -

\- Rebecca..., me gustas. - Y al termino de estas palabras la abrasa, y ella le corresponde al abrazo.

\- Tu también me gustas. - Dijo Rebecca, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Wesker.

Wesker le acrició el pelo, tomo aire y luego lo soltó.Sin duda, ese momento lo guardaría por el resto de la vida que los .R.S, podía darle, pero no dudó en que nunca tenía que decirle la verdad acerde él y su relación con Umbrella.

 **Bueno señores este es mi nuevo fanfic de Resident Evil, espero que lo ayas difrutado, y dejen reviews, plis que me ayuda mucho y diganme se quieren una segúnda parte.**

 **¡Bye!**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
